Injustice: Flashpoint
by RoseAuthor98
Summary: (AU) Barry Allen had thought it over countless of times. He debated on running back and saving Lois and Metropolis and stopping the war that tore the Justice League apart. This is the story of how The Flash went back in time and prevented the events of Injustice.


_Injustice: Gods Among Us_

 _ **Flashpoint**_

* * *

 **He had thought it over time and time again. He should have done it after Metropolis was nuked by The Joker. He should have done it after Lois was killed by Clark's own hand. However, even Barry knew that the cons would have eventually outweighed the pros. He had already went back in time to stop his mother from being killed, but even now, that line of thinking is making its way back to him.**

 **~Gotham City: Woods~**

"Barry you are the only one who can prevent this." Bruce said as he looked at The Flash, Barry Allen dead in the eyes. "You can prevent all of this, you can go back in time and save everyone. You can save Lois, you can save Dick, you can save…" Bruce paused before continuing. "Wally." He finished.

The Flash paused and looked at him. He seemed to consider it for a brief moment. "Bruce, if I do that there is no telling what could happen. I saved my mother and the entire world ended, and that was _one_ person." He explained to Bruce and Batman nodded he seemed to agree, he know that their could be massive consequences.

The Flash pulled back his mask and looked at Bruce. "I'll ask Clark if we can call for a temporary truce and give Alfred a proper funeral." He said resting his hands on the bloodied man's shoulders.

"Well if you decide to do it Barry, give the Justice League of the past so they can know of the events that would have transpired." Batman said as he handed The Flash a chip, the Scarlet Speedster nodding.

The Flash then rocketed off, leaving Batman alone. However, as Flash ran he began to think about all the people he can save, the millions of deaths he can prevent if he just runs and as he continued to make his way towards the Regime Hideout he began to think back to the day Lois died, and Metropolis went with her.

 **Flashback**

 **~ The Destroyed City of Metropolis ~**

Barry was running around the entire city, looking for any even if there was a small chance of there being any, of survivors of the Nuke Joker had set. He ran around the entire city numerous times, until he caught sight of a shining red glow and ran towards, it, what was next scared him beyond belief.

It was a small emblem with a red lightning bolt on it. Barry bent down to pick it up, and his eyes widened as lighting struck around him and he saw with absolute horror, the death of Wally West. He saw his protege running, free in the wind, without a care in the world. However, as he turned around with a smile, he didn't notice the massive explosion heading towards him, as it swallowed him whole.

As Barry stood up he picked up Wally's emblem and put it in his pocket in his Flash Costume and continued his run, as he eventually gave up a few minutes later. There were no survivors he could tell. The Flash then rocketed away towards Central City to convey the horrible news to Iris.

 **Later that day…**

 **~Central City~**

Iris rolled over in her bed. She honestly didn't know what she was doing anymore. She hadn't gotten word from neither Barry or Wally in the last few hours since Metropolis' explosion. However as Iris got out of bed to get dressed to head to work, she heard a familiar "Whoosh" and she saw Barry Allen, The Flash at her door. "Oh my God, Barry where have you been! I heard about the nuke and I thought you had-" She stated only for Barry to walk up to her a tears rolling down his eyes as he hugged her Iris unexpectedly.

"Iris, I'm so sorry." He said and Iris looked at him confused. "I was looking for survivors and I found this…" He began as he pulled out Wally's Kid Flash emblem, and as Iris looked at it, she fell to her knees as she took it in her hand, crying her eyes out. Barry held Iris and cried with her the two both grieving over the boy that was like a son to them.

 **Present Day**

 **~Regime Hideout~**

As The Flash ran closer and closer towards the Regime Hideout, he was suddenly kicked to the side by a blur of red and yellow as he was smashed into a wall, his eyes widening as he saw Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash looking back at him. "Hello Barry." Eobard said as he grabbed Barry and ran him away from the hideout and rolling him into the streets.

As The Flash stood up he looked at the Reverse Flash and stood up. "Thawne?! You don't belong here, you're supposed to be locked up!" He shouted and Reverse Flash chuckled as he cracked his knuckles ready to beat on The Flash. As Barry stood up he let the electricity flow through him as him and Thawne took off, rocketing off across the globe as they went back and forth. "Did the Regime send you after me?" He asked he delivered a punch to the face, Thawne delivering a punch to the face.

"Oh no, this is just some good old fashioned revenge." Eobard stated as he pushed Barry into a wall and grabbed him by the head, dragging him across the brick wall before sending Barry on to the ground, the latter spinning around and delivering a quick punch to the face followed by multiple high speed strikes to the stomach and finally a kick to the chest sending Eobard on to the ground.

"This timeline is completely wrong Barry and you are the only one who can fix it. I would do it myself but one of your Regime morons killed one of my ancestors, and now I can't run through time. However it is not all bad, even if you decide not to I still get to kill The Flash!" Eobard shouted as he rushed Barry and slammed into a wall. "Go ahead Barry, try to run away, I'll catch you again and again until I kill you." He stated and Barry kneed Thawne and delivered a quick strike to head before grabbing a nearby brick and slamming it into Thawne's head knocking him out.

"You talk too much Thawne." The Flash stated as he ran away leaving Thawne there unconscious. Barry slowly began to pick up speed, as he thought back to what Thawne said. " _This timeline is completely wrong Barry, and you are the only one who can fix it."_ He pondered that for a moment, before he thought back on everything, coming to a stop. He thought about the millions of lives lost in Metropolis, Wally West's death which was unavoidable for the far too young boy. Barry then made up his mind however there was one last stop he needed to make.

 **~Central City Graveyard~**

Barry walked onto the grave site slowly. He hadn't been there in a quite a few years since he joined the Regime. He paused as he looked down at a grave. The grave read, "Wally West" with the Speedster Bolt on it. Barry pulled out a rose and put it on the dirt sighing. "Wally, I'm going to fix all of this." He stated as he walked away heading towards another grave. Passing others, like one that read, "Lisa Snart", the sister of Leonard Snart, Captain Cold.

As Barry walked towards his mother's grave he saw a young man with a trench coat on and a fedora on their head looking right at it. As Barry stood next to the person both staring at his mother's grave, Barry noticed the equipment at the teen's side and how clean the tombstone was. "Did you clean this?" Barry asked.

"Some people who disliked the Regime's rule tained Mrs. Allen's tombstone with swear words and other foul language."

The teen then looked into Barry's eyes as suddenly time slowed around the two, blue lightning sparking and shooting off of him. "Run Barry. Run." He said, and suddenly, without warning the teen rocketed off and into a portal, leaving Barry alone.

However then Barry looked up to the sky and saw Superman looking down at him. "I heard you and Batman's little chat, and you and Reverse Flash's too Barry." He stated as he floated down The Flash knowing what comes next. "You know I can't let you go back in time. I can't let you take everything I've spent years building up away. I can't let you make all the lives that have been lost-" Superman continued before The Flash interrupted, glaring at him.

"The lives you have taken Clark. The two hundred people you erased without a second thought." The Flash stated as lightning began to pulse and shoot out of him as he charged up, ready to rocket away from Superman as he pulled out his Flash ring and transformed into his Flash Costume. "Clark, I'm going to make a better world. I'm going to stop you from making the worst mistake of all of our lives. You've become obsessed and taken over by power. You're no longer the man Jonathan and Martha Kent raised. He died along with Lois." The Flash said and without a second thought, he rocketed off leaving Superman, there alone, but not for long as the Man of Steel's eyes burned red as he took of after The Flash, catching up in seconds.

"Barry, every time we've raced, I've always been able to keep up with you, and I've even won some of them, what makes this time any different?" Superman asked as him and The Flash rocketed into Gotham, going through the streets at top speed before they rocketed out and onto the ocean, Flash slowly pulling ahead as his lightning began to generate blue sparks as a wormhole opened.

"I have everything to lose this time." The Flash stated as he shot off ahead of Clark, entering the wormhole and it closing behind him, leaving Superman in that timeline. As Barry ran faster and faster he thought back to that day, the day everything changed for the worse. As Barry ran flashes of everything he had seen prior to those events, as he was wrapped in a white light wrapped around him and he rocketed out.

 **Five Years Earlier.**

Barry ran out the wormhole and looked around as he ended up in an alleyway of Metropolis once more. He spun and looked around had he actually did it? Had he actually gone back. However has he turned he saw a version of himself run by the streets, and he was certain of it. Barry charged himself full of energy and he rocketed off towards the ocean, running as fast as possible as he leaped into the ocean and down as he saw a submarine and vibrated into it, to see The Joker and Harley Quinn standing there.

"Nobody dies today!" The Flash shouted as he ran in and uppercutted The Joker and threw him to the ground as he punched Harley knocking her out as he looked down at Lois Lane, whose eyes cracked open to see Barry Allen, The Flash standing over her. "Come on, we have to get you out of here." The Flash stated, before suddenly his began to get affected by the fear toxin and as he felt it he fell to the ground, remembering the Reverse Flash and the Superman from his world standing over him, before he closed his eyes and calmed down, he fought against the toxin as he got up getting ready to carry Lois out, before suddenly a knife was jammed into his back.

"Not so fast Speedy, you haven't even stuck around to hear my punchline!" The Joker shouted as he laughed as The Flash took out the knife and kicked him down, as he heard the sound of Superman rocketing towards the submarine. As he felt the submarine get lifted up and tore open he saw the red eyes of Superman and The Flash locked eyes with the kryptonian.

"Flash…? What are you doing here…?" Superman asked and The Flash grabbed Lois and rocketed her out at top speed as he appeared on the shore, in front of the Justice League, and the Flash of the Past.

"Please, watch this. It'll explain everything" Future Barry said as he put Lois in Wonder Woman's hands and put the small object with the bat symbol on it into the hands of Batman. Future Barry then stepped back, as he began to fade away into the Speedforce as Superman arrived carrying Joker & Harley.

"Barry, protect Wally and Iris." The Flash stated and suddenly, without hesitation, the Flash disappeared into the Speedforce.

 **To Be Continued in the Epilogue**


End file.
